


Weird Kid

by Lumy12



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumy12/pseuds/Lumy12
Summary: Convo fic -- Ellie questions Joel about trick-or-treating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff just came to me in like 15 minutes while I was waiting to go trick-or-treating with my favorite 6-year-old :) I imagine it takes place shortly after they get to Colorado.

“But… couldn’t you guys just _buy_ candy, like at a store?  I thought you said you could buy pretty much anything.”

“Sure.  But it ain’t the same.”

“So… you’d rather dress like freaks and go around begging strangers for it?  And they actually would just… _give_ it to you?”

“Yep.  If you said ‘trick or treat.’  They don’ wanna get tricked, see, so they reckon they’d best pay up.”

“Otherwise, you guys would… what was it… throw eggs at their house?  Shit like that?”

“In theory.”

“You never did?”

“Me?  Nope.”

“If you went to someone’s house and they told you to fuck off?  Nothing?”

“Ha!  No one ever did that.  If they don’ have candy or don’ wanna be bothered they jus’ keep their porch light off an’ the kids go right on by.  Or they could jus’ not answer the door.”

“So… the ones who get tricked are the idiots with no candy who are too dumb to turn their lights off and to not answer their door?”

“…I s’pose that’s right.  I dunno, Ellie, it really wasn’ about the tricks so much as the candy.”

“Which you could’ve just bought.”

“Kids don’ have any money for that, an’ plus they have to get their parents to allow it.  Most parents don’ want their kids eatin’ too many sweets.  But on Halloween, it’s all good.  You can get as much as you want, an’ eat as much as you want… make yourself sick, even.”

“You made yourselves sick on purpose?”

“Not on purpose, exactly…”

“But you knew you’d get sick and you kept eating anyway?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Why?!?”

“Uh… because we could?”

“And that makes it _FUN_?”

“Yep.”

“Man.  And you say _I’m_ a weird kid!”


End file.
